Donut Delivery
by Aurora Kemanche
Summary: Some of the best surprises come with sprinkles, especially when they include naked Goblin Kings. (Smut)


Warning: Content contains explicit material. AKA loads of shameless smut and a donut. You have been warned.

* * *

The setting sun glimmered orange on the horizon as the Goblin King strode purposefully through his castle. Flashes of warm light entered into the corners of his eyes from open stone windows that set looking over his labyrinth. The scenery was at its most beautiful this time of day. The bright star laid low over his kingdom, casting everything in a brilliant gold glow with the castle at the center of it all, a shining beacon for all its subjects to look upon in a healthy mixture of awe and terror.

But the view was completely wasted on Jareth. He had been searching these past few hours for his wife and had yet to come across even a hint as to where she might be.

He'd been to all her favorite places: the crystal gardens, the archery range, the Escher room. He even checked that odd little room with all the whispering mirrors she frequented. But to no avail. Sarah wasn't anywhere he could find her, and it was starting to worry him.

This morning when he had woken up, she had already dressed and was about to make her way out the door. When she saw he was up, she told him she would have a surprise for him later that night and breezed out without so much as a good morning or goodbye.

Sarah was usually a late sleeper. Not only that, but it usually took him hours to persuade her out of bed. Usually with sweet nothings whispered in her ear, and teasing caresses. Jareth was usually the early riser; so, he couldn't help this odd feeling in his gut that had been weighing him down all day.

After checking the floating library one last time, Jareth headed back to he and Sarah's rooms in the hope she was already there waiting for him.

He walked down the main hall, making his way to the lodging wing. Tapestries depicting war and women, magic and monsters lined his pathway and moved with slow irregularity, playing out scenes for the viewer to gaze at like a play woven of string. Overly large portraits hung side by side, showing people with curling horns or long pointed ears, dressed in ridiculously elaborate clothing. They watched the king pass by their frames, their acrylic and oil stained eyes following his stride.

Coming up to the doors of his chamber, Jareth reached his hand out but paused when he noticed an odd odor leaking out from his rooms. He looked down and could see tendrils of smoke seeping out from the crack under his doors. But before he could begin to consider what it might be, the doors opened inward to reveal a swirling mass of perfumed smoke distorting his room from view.

And then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing he noticed upon waking was the smell. Still lingering in the air was the musky perfume that assaulted him earlier. But now, it was faint — replaced by a more sweet, saccharine aroma that subtly hid Sarah's own scent from the room. Jareth opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by his wife's own iridescent green sight, but instead his vision was obscured, only the muted flicker of candlelight against silk giving his mind some indication as to what might be happening.

"Sarah?" he called out hesitantly.

"I'm here," was all she told him. The tremors of her voice washed over him, her presence putting his mind more at ease. But not being able to look at her was making him antsy.

In his attempt to remove the blindfold that hid Sarah from his view, Jareth noticed he was unable to move. His arms were tied together behind him and loosely dangling on what felt like the other side of the chaise lounge he seemed to be resting on.

Pouting, he slumped back against the seat. "Let me see you."

"Was that a question or a demand?" she teased. He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke out at him.

"Please?"

"Mhmm, begging _is_ better, but I'm not sure I'm convinced with your sincerity. You can do better." She was suddenly at his side whispering in his ear. The warmth of her breath against his skin set his body on fire in a blaze of white heat, and he could think of nothing else but getting near to her.

"Please, Sarah," he told her while attempting to move closer to her heat. "Please, let me see you?" She moved away, taking her warmth with her, and Jareth struggled at his bonds unsuccessfully.

Just when he was about to protest to her about unfairness, the blindfold was stripped from his eyes, leaving the darkness behind.

It took a moment for him to adjust, and when he caught sight of Sarah standing off to the side, he swallowed hard. The flame of the candles cast a warm glow over her pale, luminescent skin. Her lips were red, and her hair was piled at the top of her head with soft curls framing her face. She wore a sheer corset with a matching thong, as dark as her hair, and nothing else. The corset accentuated her curves, drawing the eye to her hips and breast, where nothing was left to the imagination. It was a clear message; he could see but not touch.

"It's new. Do you like it?"

"Yes," he hissed.

Her eyes trailed over his face and down his body, and Jareth felt gooseflesh rise from her heat-filled gaze.

"Good," Sarah said, smiling brightly. "I have a surprise for you, so that means less work for me."

Jareth looked at her oddly, but she only nodded down at him before turning around, baring her ass for him to see. He watched in a trance as she walked over to the bed, the muscles of her legs and thighs moving in delicious tandem. Jareth sighed longingly, wanting to do nothing more than sink his teeth into her lovely backside.

Sarah turned back around with a white box and headed over to where he sat, admiring the way her body moved with each step she took. When she was close enough, she sat the box down on the far end of the lounge and opened the lid to reveal an assortment of donuts.

"I had to go to five different shops till I could find ones big enough," she said, eyeing him crossly.

Unsure of how donuts fitted in with his surprise that she'd been talking about, Jareth watched attentively as Sarah selected a rather large sized donut with bright pink icing and colorful sprinkles coating its top.

It was then Jareth noticed that he was completely nude.

How that little detail could have escaped him, he couldn't begin to explain. It probably had something to do with Sarah's state of dress or lack thereof; but, when Sarah slid that donut over his hard cock, he couldn't help but think there might more important matters to be concerned with at the moment.

"Like I said, less work for me." And then she took a bite.

Jareth watched in frightened fascination as Sarah nibbled along the edges of the pastry. Her eyes locked with his, watching his reactions. He inhaled sharply, the sight of her so close and barely touching him only served to arouse him further.

She pulled back for a moment, licking her lips and sucking the left over glaze from her fingertips.

"I was worried it wouldn't fit," Sarah said, nonchalantly. Jareth stared as she lapped the inside of her thumb with the tip of her tongue. "It seemed to go on all right. How does it feel?"

His cock twitched in response.

She laughed, throwing her head back. "That good?" she asked, eyes bright.

Carefully she maneuvered her other leg over the seat to sit astride, facing him in a more comfortable position. "I'm glad," she said, running her hands up his thighs.

Her touch had him seeing stars, blazing brightly and moving fast. His head lolled to the side, eyes closing, unable to bear her intensity.

"No. Keep them open." When she saw he made no move to obey her, Sarah bent down and lightly grazed him with her teeth. He jerked, eyes flying open. "You are going to watch me eat this off your dick, and then while I suck you off. Got it?" she said, eyes boring into his.

He nodded, moaning at her words. "Got it."

Jareth continued to watch her in undisguised lust as she continued to taste at the outer ring of the donut. Every movement she made was deliberate and agonizingly slow. Her eyes would occasionally flicker up to make sure he was still watching her, and the corners of her mouth would turn up, pleased that his eyes hadn't left her efforts.

When he began to think that Sarah's torture would never end, she pulled back from him. Jareth vaguely wondered what she planned to do next. He really hoped she didn't plan on eating more pastries off him. There wasn't enough willpower in the world to watch that woman eat food off him, while also managing some semblance of sanity.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Sarah eyed his crotch, hesitating for only a fragment of a moment before she dove down and started lapping at the precum dripping its way down his cock.

"Shit," he hissed, baring his teeth.

Sarah laved her tongue around him, tracing a rather large vein up to his tip where she began to suck at gently but eagerly.

Jareth fought the urge to thrust up into her mouth, but he needed to do something, anything. Not being able to touch her was making him insane.

Her tongue swirled around his tip, and she continued to suckle him. Soft hands hovered over his thighs offering feather light touches that made him clench and suck in breath. Sarah took him deeper, going painfully slow as to get used to his girth. She backed off to take a breath before taking him in her mouth once again. Jareth could feel her throat relax and contract around him as she adjusted to his length.

She moaned then. The vibrations carrying through her throat into his cock and up his spine. Jareth cried out, his nails biting hard into his own palms to keep himself still.

He couldn't think well past what she was doing to him. All he knew was that it felt fantastic, and he would do anything for more. Anything, everything.

Jareth looked down at her. She was staring at him, unmoving. Her eyes were hooded, but he could barely see their color from how dilated her pupils were. He could make out the light freckles spattered across her nose and cheekbones. Her lips were strained over his length, red lipstick drawing his attention to her mouth. The image of her having him so far down her throat was almost enough to make him come right there.

She started to bob up and down on him, and he could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Deep guttural groans poured out of him, one after another, as she sucked him off. Jareth tensed, his body lifting up from his reclining position when Sarah hummed.

So close…

Her hand helped work him, nails as bright as her lipstick blurring while she stroked his shaft with savage intensity.

Everything else simply fell away. There was not a thing in this world but the feeling of her soft palms stroking his skin and her warm mouth enveloping him.

Jareth was having trouble forming complete thoughts, much less words. He knew he wanted something. Need it terribly.

" _More._ "

…I need more.

He was verging on shattering utterly and completely, and somewhere at the back of his mind he hoped Sarah would be able to put back all the pieces.

And then, she stopped. Jareth made a desperate strangled sound at the loss of her touch, his pelvis thrusting wantonly from the broken promise of relief. _So cruel_.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sarah as she stood above the lounge seat, her legs straddling the sides while she looked down on him in his unfulfilled desire. Her eyes shown out brighter than the moon as she undid the small bow ties on the side of her undergarment, letting it fall away to reveal her dark curls that glistened with her arousal. Jareth inhaled, the sight of her making him long for some kind of contact.

Then her scent hit him. It was like being whacked over the head with a baseball bat. His head fell back against the cushion of the seat, his eyes rolling up as he let out a deep, guttural moan that reverberated down through his body in a futile attempt to cope with this overwhelming feeling of absolute need.

Sarah's soft laughter enveloped him. But before he could register what she was doing, Jareth felt her as she began to slide along his shaft, teasing him with her folds but not allowing him entrance.

"Is this what you wanted, my king?" she breathed against him. Her face lay in the crook of his neck, warm breath mixing deliciously with the feel of her sex rubbing up against his own. But it was still not enough. He wanted to be utterly encompassed by her. He wanted their bodies to be pressed up against each other, skin mingling with skin; no space to separate them from one another; not a single slice of air to keep them apart.

Jareth bucked his hips as Sarah mercilessly ground her clit against his cock. Her steady breathing soon turned to frantic panting, and he could feel her hands suddenly latch onto him, nails sinking into his skin as she did her best to hold onto him for dear life.

"I- Sarah, please." His words were barely above a whisper. He could hardly think through the cloud of hormones his mind sat in. Dazedly, he called her name, over and over and over, in the hopes she might be reached and allow him inside her.

 _Please…_

Jareth absentmindedly noted that Sarah began to make her way up his neck with soft, peppered kisses. She trailed her way up to his mouth, nipping hungrily at his jaw before capturing his bottom lip.

The sensation of her mouth sent a shock of pleasure through him, down his spine and right to his groin. Jareth began to thrust wildly and Sarah grunted sharply in response. If she was going to spend all this time teasing him, why couldn't he return the favor?

Green eyes meet with his. For a moment Jareth thought he saw a spark of indignation in their depths, but any and all thoughts flew out the window when Sarah began to attack his mouth in a righteous fury.

She tasted _so good_. She tasted of sugar and chocolate and sex. It made him ache terribly; somewhere deep inside his chest, a rawness that bordered on agony. How could something that caused him so much suffering feel so damn good?

As her tongue swept the inside his mouth, Jareth let out a moan. It was too much. He needed release. Sarah was going to send him right over the edge, and he wasn't sure if he'd find his way back.

Her blunt nails scrapped along his scalp, and he shuddered violently. " _Ah_!"

Sarah pulled away. Her eyes slowly went over his every feature, appraising him. And then, she suddenly looked very sad.

…almost heartbroken, Jareth thought.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she smiled. "Even after all these years, you still overwhelm me."

Jareth cocked his head. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No," she said wistfully, "It's a nice feeling."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I…suppose because it's unexpected. I'm so used to seeing people falling in and out of love, becoming bored or tired of one another. It's such a sad truth about humans; but, then I look at you, and I can't help but be blown away by how strongly I feel for you."

Jareth leaned forward a placed a tender kiss on the hollow of her throat. "You don't need to trouble yourself over such things," he whispered, looking up at her. "But you should know that no matter where you go, what you do; if you were to destroy my kingdom, fly back home, and turn to dust, I will always feel strongly for you."

Sarah looked down at him, her eyes as wide and glistening. And she kissed him.

Her hands fisted in his hair, and he groaned as she pressed her body to him. The fabric of her corset rubbed up against his skin, creating wonderful friction. She began to make soft, little sounds against him, and Jareth took them reverently, cherishing each and every one as some delicate, unique treasure that he had the fortune to be gifted with.

Jareth felt her hand slide down his torso, nails dragging and leaving crimson marks in their wake. Gingerly, Sarah grabbed a hold of his length, lifted herself and held him positioned at her entrance.

"Tell me you want me," she breathed, running the tip of her nose along his cheek like an affection cat. "Tell me how bad you want to be inside me."

Jareth froze. His mind lost in a state of total, mindless want as Sarah teased the head of his cock with her folds. His eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned out desperately.

"I want you more than anything in this world," he rasped. "I want you so bad that I'm afraid if I don't have you, I would die. You are everything I want, Sarah."

She stilled at his words. Only her harsh breath and the beat of two hearts could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

And then Sarah took him into her, and he saw stars.

Inch by slow, measured inch, he entered her until at last he filled her completely. Jareth shuddered at the feeling of being so utterly consumed by her. He wanted to live in this moment; wrap time around them both and cocoon them in this moment of perfect bliss.

They both began to move together, rocking slowly against one another. Jareth circled his hips, hitting her at different angles, making her gasp. She slammed down and clenched her inner muscles as payback, making him choke, unable to bear the intensity of the pleasure.

Back and forth. Give and take.

As Sarah rode him, Jareth noticed a pink nipple peeking out from the top of her corset. He caught it with his teeth and began to suck at her greedily, using the edges of his teeth to scrape and tug at the tip of her breast. Her skin tasted salty from the layer of sweat she worked up, and Jareth watched her as she threw her head back, thrusting her chest out.

He felt his own chest constrict at the sight of her offering herself up to him. Jareth could hardly resist such a tempting gift, so he dragged his tongue across her cleavage, making sure to leave as many love bites as he could manage over her smooth, unblemished skin.

With each thrust, their movements sped up. Sarah's hands roamed him impatiently, desperately. He pounded into her with frenzied abandon. Whispers faded in and out with the moans and whimpers and cries wrenched from their throats. And they clung to each other like a couple of burning stars falling fast though time and space.

Jareth could feel Sarah's walls constricting around him. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold out, wanting to make this last as long as he could. She was so tight. Her grip on his length was just bordering on painful, making him see spots dance wildly at the corners of his vision.

"Sarah," he gasped into her mouth, sounding far too frightened to be healthy.

"Yes," she whispered back against his mouth. She took everything he had, and he gave it all up willingly.

His balls tightened and with a few more thrusts he was coming. White light exploded behind his eyelids, and Jareth could feel the effects of his orgasm roar through him, every inch of his body tingling with cool pleasure.

Sarah came right after him. Her body sucked him in, grasping and quivering as Jareth made little choked sounds, and she cried out with ecstasy. She trembled violently, her entire frame shaking with her orgasm. He could feel her clench, bringing him in deeper than he thought possible, and he rolled his hips to help prolong her pleasure.

They both groaned, leaning their bodies against one another. The aftereffects of lovemaking left them panting hard. Sarah undid his bonds, and he roamed her body with his hands; the simple act of touching her skin sent small, pleasure-filled tingles through him at the contact. She nuzzled up against him, and he hummed in delight.

It wasn't long before Sarah's breathing evened out, and Jareth felt her eyelashes flutter shut against his chest. He pulled them apart, stifling a groan at the loss of her heat. Still, she had so much power of him. It was a wonder he took an infinite amount of pleasure from.

Sarah made a quiet sound of protest at being moved, but when he made to pick her up she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to the bed. He pulled the sheets around them both, Sarah snuggling up beside him and intertwining her legs with his own. Both of them drifted, lulled to sleep by each other's heartbeats and the cool night air that blew in from the open windows. Soon they began to dream, images of twirling dress skirts, crystal balls, and red stained kisses flashing through their minds.

* * *

Hopefully this won't be taken down, but I'm thirsty for faves and comments.

This fic is dedicated to monarobot.


End file.
